Luca Swan
by muttlover4567
Summary: what if Bella had a sister named Luca that moved to forks with her? And what if said sister was dragged into the supernatural world long before moving to forks?


Hey, my name's Luca, but you can call me Vex, and this is the story of my most exciting years of existence. The years I spent with the Cullens.

I sigh as I look at my twin sister Bella. We used to be the best of friends, until I decided that I didn't want to be 'Bella's twin'. That I wanted to be my own person, not just her sister. But they still think we're both the same. That I'm clumsy and shy, the damsel in distress, like my pathetic sister. But no, I've almost always got a knife strapped to my ankle and a Taser in my leather bag that's always attached to my belt, and I know how to fight guys 3x my size. Oh yeah, and this guy broke three of his fingers trying to hit me in my stomach, where I have rock hard abs. Granted, I got a small bruise, but he was way worse. I put two streaks, one blue and one teal, in my hair and their almost always braided together in my dyed black hair. I wear boots and belts and awesome shirts with rock bands on them, while my sister is prim and proper and almost always blushing because of a dirty joke I made. I smirk at the thought but it turns into a grimace as I spot the hateful look Bella is giving me. I got arrested on our last day in Arizona and our mother was crying because she thinks she's the best mom ever and that if she can't control me then I'm going to be on drugs under Charlie's watch, but she's not that great of a mom. Bella's still mad at me. I roll my eyes and try to be happy as we leave behind the blistering heat. I plug in my headphones and enjoy the quiet plane ride. All too soon we land in Seattle and I smile, looking at the clouds. I'm a true blue pluviophile to the bone. I just feel so peaceful in the green forests of Forks, watching the clouds roll across the sky and the fat raindrops hit the leaves. I smile widely when I spot my father, chief Swan. I run over with my arms wide open.

"Dad!" I squeal, jumping on him and hugging him as hard as I could, as if he would disappear. He chuckles and hugs me back

"Hey Luca! Jacob's missed you, even got you a motorcycle and fixed it up for you." I gasp and hug him harder.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't have to but I'm really happy he did!" I say, putting my bags in the back of the cruiser. I sit in the back of the cruiser and Bella scowls at my comfortable chatter with Charlie. He tries to make small talk, but it's really awkward.

"So, I heard you got arrested. Again. How was that?" Charlie asks, sounding slightly disappointed in me now that I'm here and he knows I can't leave because of his comments. I scowl and sit back. But manage a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, it was real comfy. I made friends with this guy named Saw." I say sarcastically, though I actually made friends with this guy named Saw, and we got arrested together a couple times. The conversation doesn't start again for the rest of the ride. I sighed in content as I spotted the motorcycle in the drive way. I run to it and test it out. It was amazing. I quickly put my stuff in my room, a black color with dark purple swirly designs on the walls and dark wood floors. The bed spread was brown and the bed itself was a queen, with a dark wood frame the same as the floor. I smile at the darkness as it envelopes me and unpack my stuff, flopping onto my bed with my favorite book, about vampires. I frown, watching the ceiling. When I hear my sister softly crying in the next room I can't help but snort. _Crying? Because she won't fit in? Who gives a crap?! _I snarl in my head. I don't fit in anywhere after- _no! Can't think about them, or what they did._ I growl at myself. I sigh and flop onto my pillow, looking out of the large window at the stars. I finger the scar on my forearm and curl up, falling into a light sleep. They could come back at any time. When I woke up it was about midnight. I sigh and stand up, whipping out my holo-projector, basically a keyed up iPhone that projects holo-images, smaller than the real thing, and extremely life-like, and typing in the northern lights. A large image of Alaska comes up. My buddy Charlie answers and I smirk.

"Hey Char. Ya miss me?" I ask. He squeals like a teenage girl and runs over, getting on his knees and waving.

"Vex, you know I missed you! You should call Petey, though. He thinks you've forgotten about us!" he says jokingly. I smirk.

"Oh! Is he jealous? My mother was basically clinging to me and I couldn't use my holo." I say simply. He nods and I mutter a quick goodbye, turning of my holo and typing in the wall of china. It flickers on and shows my best friend Pete, or Petey as we call him. I smirk at his back as he pokes at a fire at the base of the wall. "Hello! Char told me to call you, so I did! My mother wouldn't leave me alone so I couldn't use my holo for a few days. Don't worry I didn't forget you." I say, rolling my eyes playfully. He smiles softly at me.

"Aww, I was hoping you had. Then maybe I could get some sleep without you ringing me every second." He says, his British accent painfully clear. I smirk.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just hang up and never call back…" he waves his hands around and I chuckle, sitting back.

"Alright. But, I actually do have to go. I have school in the morning. I'll call you at lunch." I say. He stumbles over a goodbye and I hang up, picking up the holo and pausing for a moment before putting it in my dresser. _No reason to call, if he doesn't want you to. _ I think grudgingly. And with that cheerful though, note the sarcasm, I fall into a deeper sleep, with the knowledge that there were no Vampires that would attack me in a small town like Forks. Oh, if only.


End file.
